


I’d Like to Kick His Ass

by farfarawaygirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Emotional revelations, F/M, I’m so tired of writers on tv shows not understanding that we want domestic fluff, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawaygirl/pseuds/farfarawaygirl
Summary: On the sidewalk Matt risks it all. He reaches out and touches her elbow. Grainger still has his arm wrapped around her waist, but this, this one thing Matt can have. He would rather hug her. Kiss her. Tell her not to leave with Grainger.Instead, he touches her elbow.“See you on shift then.”Sylvie nods. Belatedly offering him a half smile as she moves down the street, still with Grainger. Before the block ends, she turns a little, and calls back, “see you on shift.”
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Other(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	I’d Like to Kick His Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Team #icantedittosavemylife
> 
> I miss these two interacting, so I made them interact. 
> 
> Time stamp - post 9x07

Grainger nods at Casey from across the patio, Matt wasn’t expecting that. They’re not exactly friends, they are firmly colleagues; Matt doesn’t even think he’s seen Grainger since - oh. Since, he asked Matt if Sylvie was single. Trying to avoid any further attention, Matt slouches down in his seat, he thinks about pulling out his phone and checking his emails. Anything to look busy and keep Grainger away. 

A beer in each hand, Grainger makes his way over to Casey, dropping onto the bench across from him, beside Severide. So much for that. 

Grainger clears his throat, “Thank you.”

“What for?” Matt ask, but he knows the answer. 

“Your help with Sylvie.”

Severide chokes on his beer, eyes watering as he looks between them. 

“Oh. Yeah.” Casey tries to smile back, but feels his chin pulling downward. “So, you asked her out?” Honestly, he should stop talking. Matt doesn’t want to know. 

“I did,” Grainger nods, “she said no. Said she was cursed.” Is it possible for his stomach to sink even as his heart lifts? Because that is what Casey is feeling; sinking because he hurt Sylvie, lifting because she said no. “Then your girlfriend” Grainger nods at Severide, “told her to come ask me out.”

Matt pulls a face at Stella behind the bar. 

“Brett asked you out?” Severide pulls his brows up, studying Grainger. 

“She did. We’ve been out a few times now, we’re heading to dinner after this. But, do you know whose ass I need to kick for making her think she’s cursed?” Grainger clearly means it as a joke, his eyes are bright, mouth turned up in a crooked smile. It’s is very much not a joke to Matt. 

That sinking feeling intensifies. 

Casey and Severide exchange a look. 

Grainger watches them, “is this guy at your house? Because she gave me this whole speech about how everything she touches turns to dust, and everyone who touches her leaves her behind.” 

Severide saves him. “Look, we’ve known Brett a long time, so we have to give her the loyalty here. If she didn’t name names, we’re not going to.”

Matt thinks for just a moment of everything Sylvie meant by that, ‘everyone who touches her leaves her behind’. That’s a lot to unpack. A lot to carry around with you. It’s about more than what happened between them, he knows that, is lucky to know that. He wants to tell her she is wrong. 

If he could, he would start by telling her how brave she is. How much he loves watching her work. Matt would tell her about how much her listening to him helped him; he’d admit his mistakes, and then what? Tell her he still has feelings for her, regardless of Gabby, and even after Sydney? She wouldn’t believe him now. 

A glass breaks behind them, Casey uses the moment where Grainger and Severide look over their shoulders to school his features. He made her feel that way. If it would help anyone, Casey would offer himself up for an ass kicking. 

“I know how much she respects you both. She thinks very highly of you, of all of 51.”

Casey doesn’t want to talk. Doesn’t want to say something to give himself away. 

“Good,” Severide jokes, “so we don’t have to tell you whose ass will get kicked if she gets hurt.”

“No.” Grainger nods, “I’m planning on making this one stick.”

Matt wants to punch him. 

Over by patio bar, Matt sees Sylvie hesitate, her eyes moving between him and Grainger, a pained expression on her face. The door to the bar is just now closing behind her, Matt had an image of her inside, laughing with Mouch, smiling at Mackey. God, he misses her smile. Misses her seeking him out when he’s out of sorts, or she wants to talk. How did he mess this up? 

She still has her coat on, it’s one he hasn’t seen before, a long pink peacoat, belted at the waist. Of course she looks amazing. It’s Sylvie. She is amazing. 

Brave too, he thinks as she moves towards them. Grainger sees her, standing up and hugging her, Matt’s annoyed to notice that Grainger is slightly taller than himself. Sylvie fits under his shoulder. Matt’s stomach is digging it’s way to China. 

“Ready to head out?” Grainger asks, Matt glares at the hand on Sylvie’s waist. 

“Yeah.” She smiles at him, swatting at Severide’s shoulders. “No Sydney tonight?”

The question catches him off guard. Matt stutters for a moment, wishing he could speak freely, wishing he didn’t have to explain. “No. No. No, Sydney. That’s done. Over.”

Her blue eyes are full of questions. 

“I made a mistake.” Matt continues, rambling. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Sylvie’s face is unreadable to Matt. He’s not used to that, normally he can read her whole emotional gambit on her features. He doesn’t like not being able to, hates it even more when he thinks that someday someone else will know her so well they can read her like a book. 

Matt pushes to his feet, hands shoved in his pocket. There’s a flash of surprise across her face when he stands. Maybe hope. 

“I’m going to head out, too.”

Matt misses the next part of the conversation, he assumes Sylvie says goodbye to Severide, but he can’t really focus, because he just wants one moment with her. He follows behind her and Grainger as they walk across the patio, waves at Kidd behind the bar and then walk through Molly’s. He can’t explain why it’s so important that he walks out with them, but it is. It feels important. 

On the sidewalk Matt risks it all. He reaches out and touches her elbow. Grainger still has his arm wrapped around her waist, but this, this one thing Matt can have. He would rather hug her. Kiss her. Tell her not to leave with Grainger. 

Instead, he touches her elbow. 

“See you on shift then.”

Sylvie nods. Belatedly offering him a half smile as she moves down the street, still with Grainger. Before the block ends, she turns a little, and calls back, “see you on shift.”

It’s not nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts/asks - I’m on tumblr with the same name!! 
> 
> 💜♥️💛💚💙


End file.
